


No strings can hold me

by SWModdy



Series: Doll theater [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fluff and Angst, Healing, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-02-16 04:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: Life continues forward with healing on the horizon, however the past is not willing to leave Obi-Wan alone as he seeks for his own happiness. Darth Vader is not willing to let his doll go easy.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Doll theater [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549843
Comments: 27
Kudos: 189





	1. Slow dance in space

Standing on the bridge of Homebase as the group of refugees and clones were busy refueling at a depot and restocking, Obi-Wan glanced around the bridge with a small smile as he took in the relaxed atmosphere around.

Nine months after they had ran off from the burgeoning Rebellion and they were still keeping one step ahead of the Rebellion, that they occasionally worked with and two steps ahead of the Empire and Vader.

Allowing those who had been injured or had losses to heal somewhat.

Now, Obi-Wan would claim that he himself was doing a lot better than when he was with Vader but he wouldn’t state that for sure as he sometimes had periods where his mind was utterly blank and needed someone to snap him out of his episodes.

The Sith drug had properly hampered his mind but the episodes were happening less and less over the months and all the troopers he worked with on Homebase knew how to help him out of those spots.

But they were still the evidence of when he was the ‘Doll of the Empire’ as he had seen a Rebellion bulletin on once, though he hadn’t gotten to read much of it before Rex was there, his jaw white as he dragged Obi-Wan away with protective anger oozing into the Force.

Nightmares were still an issue, but Rex…

Obi-Wan snuck a glance at the former captain, finding the man murmuring quiet orders to Boil and Waxer about the fuel gauge and water levels.

Rex was a blessing, he’d still sit with his arm around Obi-Wan and just hold him, letting him calm down from the nightmares that haunted Obi-Wan’s every step and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but feel…

Cheeks color, Obi-Wan crossed his arms defensively over his chest, looking down at his feet.

No, he shouldn’t be feeling that way.

Rex was a friend, a great friend, who came to his aid when the need was great and Obi-Wan should tell the thing beating in his chest to shut u-

Glancing up in surprise at the sound of music that cut his thoughts off, Obi-Wan let out a surprised noise as he recognized the waltz of Beneda before looking over to Lamb, the young clone giving him a small grin before pointing at the viewfind, past the hovering ships around them. “The fuel depot is hovering in range of a radio shows signal, they’re currently playing music and since we’re refueling, we can catch the signal.” He explained happily before leaning his elbows on the control board he was sat at, closing his eyes to listen with a pleased sigh.

Blinking, Obi-Wan let a slow smile cross his lips at that, glancing to find the radio satellite they were in range of, swaying lightly to the tune.

He remembered this song well, it was one Qui-Gon had used when he was teaching Obi-Wan how to formal dance as a young padawan and Obi-Wan had done so badly back then, stepping on Qui-Gon’s big feet as the man laughed softly and assured him that it was normal.

Oh how he had despised that song as a teen.

He’d grown to love it as an adult, it reminded him of happy days as Qui-Gon’s padawan, learning to dance at his master’s side for socialites functions, laughing with his master when he tripped over his own feet.

“May I have this dance my liege?” A teasing voice suddenly murmured, Obi-Wan jumping a bit in shock as he found Rex suddenly beside him in a half bow, hand extended with a small smile on his lips.

Lips twitching in return, Obi-Wan glanced around the bridge at the amused glances thrown their way before accepting Rex hand with a small chuckle. “Why, my dashing knight, I accept.” He grinned wryly, smile growing into a wide, genuine one when Rex pulled him into a Galactic Basic waltz of all thing.

Maybe he shouldn’t be shocked as Rex hand pulled him close while his other came down on Obi-Wan’s waist, guiding him along carefully. Rex had always been a clever trooper, who could be creative and pick up knowledge.

Absently, as he rested his hand on Rex shoulder, Obi-Wan noted Waxer pulling Boil to dance too but his focus was on the captain in front of him. “Been a while since I danced.” Obi-Wan confessed, struggling not to step on the others toes.

Where had all those Jedi grace and manners gone?

Chuckling, Rex spun them lightly around. “Well, been a while since we had the freedom to dance or the music for it. No one said we couldn’t indulge a bit when we had the chance.” Rex noted softly, smiling at Obi-Wan.

‘He smells of mint and oranges…’ Obi-Wan noted, his chest feeling warm and content.

()()()()

Yellow, toxic eyes snapped open to glare at the wall, the curtains of the room shredding under the immense power as the carpets ripped and furniture warped.

“Who are you smiling for Obi-Wan?” Vader growled, dragging his nails over the meditation mat before he snapped to his feet, leaving behind a ruined room after his attempted scrying for _his_ Jedi,

Obi-Wan was happy, dancing in someones arms, smiling at someone… and it _burned_ Vader to know.

He’d have the other back.

He was going to have Obi-Wan back or the galaxy would _burn_.


	2. The ones we have lost

Taking a deep breath of fresh air while tilting his face up towards the sun, Obi-Wan took in the comfort of the sun on his skin before opening his eyes when he heard a hoot of joy, watching with a small grin as two clones were fighting their way out of their clothes while running towards the shore line, throwing up sand with their bare feet when they reached the beach line before throwing themselves nude as the day they were decanted into the most likely chilly water.

“Well, at least someones eager for a bit of respite,” Rex noted dryly as he slid up beside the Jedi, his brow cocked with a small smirk playing on his lips as he observed his vode with mirth clearly lurking in his eyes. “Didn’t think I’d see full moons in the afternoon.”

Chuckling slightly, Obi-Wan shrugged. “It’s not often we take a break from space, much less in a place like this.” He glanced around, taking in the beautiful shades of green all around them, the color broken up with flowers here and there and then the waste ocean that was _fresh_ of all things.

A practically untouched moon and most likely not on the Empire’s radar.

They could refill their water here and get some shore leave without worry and it was doing Obi-Wan’s lungs a world of good to be out of the ship and the recycled air for a bit.

Homebase was their home now for sure but that didn’t mean that Obi-Wan didn’t miss the sensation of a proper wild forest around him at times, the growing beds rooms were nice but nothing like this forest.

“They aren’t the only ones who could do with some respite, though maybe not in direct sunlight, Helix would have our heads if we let you get sunburned again.” Rex noted out loud, breaking Obi-Wan from his thoughts as the captain’s hand lightly slid around Obi-Wan’s waist, pulling him towards the circle of chairs that had been set up in the shade.

The arm around his waist was light, could easily be broken away from and Obi-Wan relished in it.

So different from the suffocating and hard grasp Vader had always used.

Gentle affection and warmth even as Rex gently pushed him into a chair in the shade.

It was a nice spot and it became even nicer when Rex took the seat beside him, the two settling in to watch everyone do their own things.

Some were swimming or playing around in the water, some were picking shells from the beach, some had laid down to sunbath and others were simply milling around in the forest line, a few making their way towards Rex and Obi-Wan.

The sight of some of them made Obi-Wan’s chest hurt, particularly Reflex, who sported a scar curving his temple. “…Do you think Cody is alright?” He whispered before he could stop himself, seeing Rex tense out of the corner of his eyes.

And clearly the approaching group had heard him too, because suddenly they were heading a different direction, making their way into the forest instead.

The waves lapped at the beach and the sound of the vode playing around filled the cold silence between them before Rex finally slumped forward, his face in his hands. “I don’t know. I hardly know anything about anyone who hasn’t managed to de-chip themselves. Last I heard, Cody was being sent to Kamino to be an instructor for the younger vode.” He murmured heavily, raising his head to look at Obi-Wan with a worn down expression.

Nodding slowly, Obi-Wan shifted until he could lay his head on Rex shoulder, both quietly missing their friend and brother. “…Last I saw him, he was handing me my lightsaber moments before he fired at me.” He whispered, feeling Rex tense up again.

“I’m so-”

Obi-Wan cut in, shaking his head without lifting it. “It wasn’t his fault and it wasn’t your fault, I know whose fault it is and I don’t blame any of you.” Obi-Wan sighed softly and Rex slowly slid an arm around him, the two watching the ocean and the vode play without saying anything else.

In a way, Obi-Wan was grateful that Rex didn’t promise to find Cody.

It would be close to an impossible promise, regardless how much they wanted them free.

With so many clones…

But it was nice to hope and wish.

After what Vader had done to him, Obi-Wan was allowed to wish for things now that he was safe and together with Rex and the Vode Alliance as it had become known as.

The vode, a few Jedi and the freedom of space.

And Obi-Wan at Rex side, safe and content.

‘And maybe…’ Obi-Wan hesitantly reached out and grasped the Rex left hand, slowly lacing their fingers together as Rex tightened his right arm around Obi-Wan. ‘Maybe even happy.’


	3. Plans in motion

Pacing in the living room of his Senatorial apartment, Vader toxic yellow eyes narrowed in hate and displeasure, rage wafting of him for anyone to feel.

Even those without Force could sense it, like a slithering layer of humid heat against their skin but Vader did not care.

No, he had things to think about, he had someone to _find_ but no way to get them back because he had no idea where they were and that meant that he would have to lure his Jedi back to him.

However there was an issue with that.

There were many things in the galaxy that Obi-Wan Kenobi had once cared about and most of them were gone.

Some of them by Vader’s own hand and some of them by others.

Satine Kryze by Maul’s hand, taking a rival down in Vader’s but also leaving a gaping hole in Obi-Wan’s chest and losing Vader an opportunity to leverage her over Obi-Wan even before Vader was created.

The same went for Qui-Gon Jinn, also taken away by Maul long before Vader was even a thought in Sidious mind.

Anakin Skywalker was weak and therefore was destroyed by Vader when he was created in fire and blood, he wasn’t foolish enough to consider that Obi-Wan would come running back for a few heartfelt words and it wouldn’t trick him into thinking ‘Anakin’ was back and there was no way whoever had him would let him run back.

The Jedi temple perhaps?

But that would include destroying Sidious and Vader wasn’t quite ready for that, regardless how much he hated the old creep, he still needed him to teach him, to control the populace and to show him more of the Sith’s way.

There were the holocrons of course, Obi-Wan might return for the holocrons of the Jedi but whoever he was with, who made him smile, would not let him run off for that without being protected.

Then there was the Jedi order itself… less said about that and its members, the better, there were no one left that Obi-Wan would come running for right now.

Ahsoka was a viable vector honestly but Vader didn’t _have_ her, regardless how much he searched for his former padawan, she too had disappeared into so much dust of the galaxy and every summon and request he had sent out had been ignored.

Either Ahsoka was dead or she had turned on him too.

There was no one else that Vader could see Obi-Wan be willing to stick his head out for left in the entire gala-Vader froze in the middle of his living room floor, his eyes widening in shock before narrowing in contemplation once more as the breeze blew the heavy dark curtains gently on the floor.

There was one soul.

Now that Vader truly allowed himself to think about it.

One soul, one person that was within his grasp that Obi-Wan cared for enough to be willing to risk not only his life for but also his soul and maybe whoever he was with.

One man.

Reaching for his comm link, Vader stared at the Jedi temple in the distance as he typed in a code.

It was quickly picked up. “Lord Vader sir, this is Commander Fox, at your disposal.” A clear and familiar voice came through.

Licking his lips, Vader settled back on his heels. “Commander, I want you to have the 212th brought to Coruscant and in particular, to have Commander Cody transferred to my personal squad, effective immediately.”

There was a pause, surprise clear even over the audio only comm before it crackled. “Of course sir, I will start making arrangement to have them transferred to you Lord Vader.” Fox promptly responded.

Smiling slowly, lips curling cruelly, Vader shut down his comm, staring at the old Jedi temple turned Imperial castle. “…One person. Let’s see how long you will hide once you know where Commander Cody is, my dear Obi-Wan.” All Vader would need to do is to orchestrate some information spilling.

But that wouldn’t be so hard now would it, after all, the 212th colors were still the bright orange.

And Obi-Wan had always cared for his commander.

Pushing ugly jealousy away, Vader continued smiling darkly at the old temple, full of besmirched memories.

‘I’ll have you back soon Obi-Wan… soon.’

()()()

Shivering, goosebumps breaking out under his leathers, Obi-Wan looked around in confusion as he stepped closer to Rex side.

“Is something wrong?” Rex paused, letting the others disembark and slide away into the crowds to collect supplies as they were separated to different vode teams. “Ben?” He leaned in a bit, his hand coming to grasp Obi-Wan’s.

“I… I don’t know. For a moment I just felt cold.” Obi-Wan returned quietly, tightening his hold on Rex hand.

Alert, Rex glanced around too, now on guard before quietly pulling Obi-Wan’s hood up. “…Let’s not stir up any trouble then.” He murmured quietly, both of them keeping to the shadows and trying to remain out of view for any cameras they saw.

It could be nothing of course, but both Obi-Wan and Rex knew that the Force was a handy ally.

And even just a feeling to a Force sensitive could be important to listen to.

Rex slid his arm around Obi-Wan, tucking him into his side as they moved towards a junkyard, a few machine components on their list that they could hopefully get cheap as they remained on guard throughout the day.


	4. A trap

It’s pure luck that saves Obi-Wan from getting punched in the jaw, even if the Jedi doesn’t seem to notice it when he jumps into Rex bed, his hair wild and eyes wide. “Rexyouhavetoseethis!ItsCodyyougottaseethis!” The Jedi gasped out, clearly having run all the way from his own quarters at the end of the hallway.

Blinking blearily, his heart in his throat, Rex stared up at the man straddling his waist, his mind slowly coming back onto track from what he thought was an attack as he finally managed to clear his throat and free himself from the covers so he can push himself up on his elbows, rubbing sleep from his eyes. “Repeat that one more time Obi-Wan, slower and clearer please. Lights forty percent.” He mumbled out, voice husky from his sleep despite being fully awake from the adrenaline still pumping through his veins as dim light flooded his quarters.

Waking a soldier like that was never good and Obi-Wan knew it, so what in bloods oaths name was goi-

“I know where Cody is.” Obi-Wan stated, clearly, voice excited yet frightened at the same time, piercing through the fog of the battle adrenaline as Rex caught the name of his vod.

Dropping his hand sharply, he stared at the Jedi, eyes slightly wide before lowering them as Obi-Wan hit play on his little recorder.

It was a clip of Darth Vader, a part of Rex wondered why in kark Obi-Wan had been watching that, it could trigger a panic attack but the bigger part of him took notice of the man beside him, the trooper, the _commander_.

Cody.

Wearing the 501st blue but sans his helmet, his face the picture of professionalism as he followed Vader’s lead with his helmet under his arm as Vader and his Fist of clone troopers subjugated yet another planet for the Empire and tried to root out rebels.

Mouth dry, Rex stared, unable to take his eyes off Cody.

Those features that meet his everyday and yet so unfamiliar at the same time.

It wasn’t the first time he had seen a chipped trooper but it was the first time it had punched him so wholly to see a friend because he knew that Cody would _never_ follow Vader.

Cody, for all his appearances, had a bleeding heart Rex liked to tease he had gotten from Obi-Wan, Cody liked to help, he liked children.

And he had adored his Jedi the same way Rex had adored Anakin Skywalker.

Not Vader, but Skywalker.

Those two weren’t the same, regardless if the looks of the man were there still.

Something unnatural and twisted had taken Rex Jedi away and left behind a facsimile of the General Rex had known, a mocking likeness that pissed on everything Anakin Skywalker had once held holy.

His love, his desire for freedom, his disgust for slavers and slavery…

And yet Vader was holding Rex’s brothers as his slaves via the biochips in their brains.

Had killed Padme Amidala, his _wife_.

And the less said about what he had done to Obi-Wan, the better.

Slowly, Rex managed to bring his eyes to Obi-Wan’s excited ones, his own holding nothing but sadness before he shook his head. “Obi-Wan… we can’t.” He whispered. 

Denial, anger and then acceptance flooded Obi-Wan’s eyes in rapid succession, prompting Rex to sit up more and hold his arms open to the man, uncaring that he wasn’t wearing a shirt as he pulled the other into his chest.

He did flush a bit when he noticed Obi-Wan was only in one long tunic.

The other had run through the hall in only his tunic…

‘I hope the guards didn’t see him.’ Rex thought to himself even as he held the other man to him, the barrier of their clothes and the blanket being the only thing between them.

“Why?” Obi-Wan whispered, his lips brushing the still bed warm skin of Rex shoulder as he rested his head against it. “We know where he is, we could… we could get him back.” He trembled against Rex, just one of many survivors of the horror the Emperor had unleashed on them.

Resting his chin on Obi-Wan’s head, Rex breathed out heavily. “I want to, please believe me when I say I want to but Obi-Wan… this is a trap. You know it’s a trap.” He stated sadly, wishing desperately that he could do something to ease the pain the other surely was in as he rubbed Obi-Wan’s back but knowing that this was a trap as surely as Obi-Wan was warm in his arms.

The small holo projector slipped from Obi-Wan’s hold and onto the bed, still playing the clip of Vader and Cody moving forward only to repeat the sequences, the Jedi letting out a stifled little noise before he hugged the other as tightly as he could, trembling into Rex body.

Cursing out Palpatine, the galaxy and Vader all at once, Rex simply held on, wishing there was something he could do.

‘Why is happiness so hard to get and keep.’ He cursed bitterly even as he smoothed his hands along Obi-Wan’s back.


	5. A runaway

Staring at the teen in shock, Rex almost felt like he could either sing or facepalm and curse.

Either or would be an appropriate reaction right now really as the former clone captain stared down at the frightened yet furious face of Caleb Dume.

An almost adult Caleb Dume with a little stubble and longish hair for sure and therefore different and clearly the other had made an effort to change himself but still recognizable to Rex despite Dume growing up a since Rex last saw him.

But Rex still recognized him as he held the other by the wrist to prevent him from going for the blaster on his belt.

Not that Dume really needed it.

‘But…’ Rex glanced towards the white armored men stomping around the market. ‘He can’t risk doing that here or now.’ Thinking quickly, Rex jerked the teen closer and quickly pulled his ratty hood up. “Cane my boy!” He announced loudly, outright trying to get attention as he sent of a prayer of gratitude to Lamb for insisting that everyone wore helmets or hoods for the milk run as they had come to call their little supply runs. “Where’s that father of yours, he still owes me quite a bit of credits?” He stated in a cheerful tone even as he angled his face so the Imperial troopers couldn’t recognize his face as one of their own.

He mentally begged the kid to understand what was going on, already seeing the clone troopers loose interest in the situation as Rex had loudly announced what was going on.

Turquoise blue eyes widened a bit in confused surprise before narrowing again. “Yeah… he’s here… I guess.” He reluctantly stated and considering Rex was supposedly collecting on a bet, that reluctance and spite in the teen wouldn’t be too suspicious.

“Well, I guess I’ll just have to tail you then around. Can’t get away from debts owed you know kiddo,” He tacked on a short laugh, keeping his arm around Dume as he started walking, half pulling the kid along as he lowered his voice. “Please Dume, for the love of the Force, play along, you don’t have to trust me but for both our sake, play the kark along.” He whispered desperately, the crowd around them and the wind covering up his voice for the most part.

Eyes narrowed, Dume gritted his teeth but nodded, following reluctantly and Rex could almost feel the killing intent in the boy.

Ugh teen?

Kark, natural borns sometimes confused him frankly and he was never quite sure what age Dume was, just that he was General Depa’s little padawan.

Guiding him along quickly, Rex continued cheerfully telling ‘Cane’ about all the things he was going to do with the money ‘Cane’s’ father owed him and considering the confused and almost amused expression that sometimes broke out on Dume’s face when the street lights illuminated his face, it was clear he knew this was a gimmick by now.

Finally they got towards the less traveled paths, leaving the troopers behind with both of them glancing back and Rex carefully looking the alleys and paths over.

Quickly he pulled the Jedi into one of them and breathed out. “Jango’s blood kid, what are you doing here? Do you know how close to the core you are?” He whispered harshly, eyes slightly wide and whatever he expected, that was not it as Dume blinked dumbly up at him, his long hair fluttering slightly along with his hood.

But let it never be said that Jedi younglings didn’t have spirit as he squared himself up as best he could, the gangly teen becoming quite tall as he was clearly going to get taller than Rex. “What’s it to you, _clone_ , would have thought you’d rat me out to the others.” He stated bitterly, spite and anger in his voice.

Narrowing his eyes in return, Rex let out a grumble before just grabbing Dume by one of his big ears to make sure he didn’t escape while Rex was busy.

The teen yelped and tried to get away even as Rex held on with a durasteel grip as he reached into his belt, Dume tensing up only to turn confused when Rex pulled up a holo communicator. “What are yo-”

“I’m calling Master Plo,” He stated sternly before softening when he saw sudden vulnerability bloom into Dume’s eyes. “Yeah… there are others like you alive.” Rex stated a tad softer, putting in the memorized code.

None of the troopers had the Jedi’s code on their comms, all were to be memorized, just in case.

For safety.

Plo picked up instantly, the Kel Dor going from relieved to disappointed in seconds. “Captain, have you seen Obi-Wan?” The man wheezed out before Rex could say anything. “We can’t find him.” Plo rubbed his chest.

Letting go off Dume, Rex entire focus fell on the Jedi master instead, his heart thundering with sudden fear and suspicion. “No, he’s not with me. Check if all the ships are still gathered, that none of the smaller ships have been taken out. I’m coming back from the milk run,” He glanced to Dume, finding him staring at the holo of Plo. “And I’m bringing a guest with me that might turn into a permanent resident depending.” He tacked on.

“You suspect something.” Plo murmured before sighing and nodding in confirmation, turning and calling for Shaak and captain Luver, that they had to reach out to the ships

‘Please cyare…don’t do what I think you might be doing.’ Rex pulled Dume with him via his shoulder, hurrying to his transport shuttle that he took down from Homebase, feeling like the devil was on his heels as he ran.


	6. Not fair

Much to his utter relief and bewilderment, Obi-Wan has not fled so to speak.

Rex finds the Jedi sitting in the cockpit of one of the ships, simply staring at the view screen with his eyes lost and his hands in his lap.

Behind him, Dume is shifting uncertainly but Rex can’t bring himself to think of the boy right now as he instead slowly approaches Obi-Wan and rests his hand on the others shoulder.

He gets a flinch, Obi-Wan clearly coming back to the situation at hand as he looks up at Rex, the two staring mutely at each other.

Finally, Obi-Wan spoke. “I want him back… how dare Vader use him like that…” He whispered, tone utterly wretched and broken and Rex let out a small noise before crouching down and hugging the Jedi, running his hand over Obi-Wan’s messy nerftail, stroking it carefully before resting his arms around him.

“I know. I know it hurts. He was your commander and my brother. Seeing him like that…” Rex trailed off, Obi-Wan letting out a little hitched breath before letting out a small sob against Rex shoulder.

When he had come back to Homebase, the first thing he had done was start searching the hanger, looking into every ship.

Because while the others knew Obi-Wan, Rex knew him best, both the man he was during the war and the man that had come out of Vader’s clutches broken but healing.

The only other people that knew Obi-Wan as well as he, would be Cody and one Anakin Skywalker.

Which is why Rex had made a direct beeline to the most derelict of the ships, already knowing the history of Anakin and Obi-Wan to know that _this_ was the ship the other man would choose, this was the ship the other would be in.

The one he would try to fly.

And he had been right.

Where the others hadn’t been able to find Obi-Wan as he locked himself down from the Force and removed any trackers, Rex found him because he didn’t need any of those items to find his Obi-Wan.

Pressing their cheeks together, Rex let out a small noise and then shifted, until he could reach and pick up the other man, settling his hands below each of Obi-Wan’s thighs. And Obi-Wan’s arms came up around Rex neck in response, a muffled sob escaping into Rex shoulder as the former captain stood with the Jedi in his arms.

Turning while adjusting his grip on Obi-Wan, Rex gave Dume a long look as he gazed at them with his mouth open.

But instead of saying something, Rex just started walking, moving forward with Obi-Wan in his grasp.

He was meet by Helix on the outside of the shuttle, the medic face becoming one of pure relief as he watched the former captain with the Jedi.

“Take care of him.” Rex murmured to the medic, nodding to Dume, the former padawan freezing in place when he saw another clone.

Helix however just nodded, giving Dume a small smile and gesturing for him to follow as Rex moved off with Obi-Wan in his arms. Along the way to his quarters, several troopers stopped what they were doing, clearly having been on search too.

Relief covered their faces and several went for their comms to inform others that Obi-Wan had been found.

The troopers always reacted with extreme prejudice anytime any of their remaining Jedi were in danger or missing.

And to find Obi-Wan of all people missing, knowing that his fate would not simply be death but a return to his state as Vader’s doll?

Well, they were protective for a reason.

Rex pressed his cheek to Obi-Wan’s temple, awkwardly fumbling for his keypad when he reached his quarters only to breath out in relief when Lamb hurried over and helped him, the young clone getting the door open as he watched with large, concerned eyes.

Rex just nodded to his fellow blond trooper and stepped in, letting the door snap shut behind him as he stepped around the clothing items he had abandoned on the floor that morning.

He knew that they would have to talk about what Obi-Wan had almost done later, he knew that Obi-Wan needed a lot more help than any might have realized as he had almost run off and into a known trap but right in that moment all Rex did was to sit down on his bunk with Obi-Wan straddling his lap.

Both hurt, the knowledge of where Cody was and yet the helplessness in knowing they couldn’t rescue him.

The helplessness in knowing it was a _trap_.

Rocking Obi-Wan, Rex didn’t promise things were going to be okay.

Because he couldn’t.

Because he couldn’t promise that they could rescue Cody.

So instead he just rocked him, crooning quietly as Obi-Wan sobbed harshly into his shoulder, the noise echoing of Rex quarter walls.


	7. Cody

Standing at attention, watching Vader pace on the bridge and occasionally pausing to seemingly stare out into the sky, Cody let his mind wander slightly.

When the order had come through that he was being transferred from the 212th on Kamino to Vader’s own Fist, Cody had been excited at the honor of being the left hand of Lord Vader himself.

He had been reduced to working on Kamino after the end of the clone wars with the CIS and the clean up of the Jedi, training new vode, and while that was rewarding, Cody wasn’t a _teacher_.

He had been raised to fight and he had been exited to join Lord Vader himself, already aware of the man’s reputation from before the war and then later on, the man fighting on the front line with the troopers.

Cody had been so optimistic.

Or that had been his initial emotions.

After about a month of watching the man’s utter ruthlessness in battle, using Cody’s own vode as shields at time and throwing them around without thoughts, Cody no longer could consider it an honor and worked more to keep his brothers as safe as possible from the menace in black.

Especially the less experienced ones.

He half expected to be on the receiving end of one of these deadly assault, particularly the snapping of his neck, when he interfered.

And yet, regardless of how clearly enraged the yellow eyed man became as he glowered at Cody, he never went as far as killing him

Choking him with the Force, yes, killing him, no.

And Cody could not for the life of him understand why.

There were other commanders able to take over for him, which meant that there was a reason for why Vader had transferred him, outside of Cody’s skills.

So he couldn’t make sense of why he kept surviving when other vod did not.

‘What’s different about me…’ Cody let his eyes slide to the blond haired man glaring out into the sky before he resumed pacing. ‘What are you thinking Lord Vader…’ Cody narrowed his eyes faintly, safe in his own mind that the Sith could not hear his mind.

He had been taught how to shield his mind just in case by…

A spike of pain throbbed through Cody’s brain and he clenched his teeth together to avoid hissing, not wanting the attention of the clearly enraged man on him.

‘The Doll…’ Cody took a breath through his nose. ‘Is it really that simple? Could it really be the Doll?’ Cody let his mind space, not daring to think of the name or the former title of the man as every time he did, his mind echoed with pain.

And the faint stirrings of a memory.

Of Rex and whispered words and the name Fives.

Glancing at the Sith once more, Cody stiffened to attention as yellow eyes landed squarely on him.

He would have to take care of those memories later.

()()()

Spooning Obi-Wan, one arm tucked around the former Jedi and his other settled under his own head, Rex let out a small sigh into the others neck.

Obi-Wan just pressed back into him, fingers slowly caressing the back of Rex hand as the captain rested it on Obi-Wan’s stomach.

Since Obi-Wan calmed down they had finally managed to settle down, curled up on Rex bunk together as Rex wrapped himself protectively around his redhead. He had removed the nerftail tie, the long length resting down Obi-Wan’s back on the bed, smelling faintly of fruits from the soap they had picked up.

He knew from Kix that sleeping on a hair tie was not a comfortable experience and had opted to remove it as they curled down together.

Because he had known from the moment Obi-Wan started to calm down that they wouldn’t be leaving the room any time soon, the clear exhaustion and outright depression visible on Obi-Wan’s face telling Rex that Obi-Wan just needed time.

And Rex had water bottles in his room, so while they preferred to have Obi-Wan eat full meals, they were also accepting of him eating snacks and drinking water. “…We’re going to have to talk about your actions you know.” Rex whispered tiredly into the others neck.

Squeezing Rex hand, Obi-Wan let out a small noise. “I know… but please can we wait until I’ve slept? I really just…” He sighed deeply and Rex felt his heart constrict with pain.

He knew that Obi-Wan still struggled quite a bit with the after effects of the Sith drug Vader had kept him on and to see the former proud General reduced to blankness hurt.

But even worse was to see him like this, emotionally unstable and uncertain as he clung to the minor comforts Rex could give him.

Instead of verbalizing all that, Rex simply nodded and nuzzled his nose into the back of his Jedi’s neck. “…If there comes a chance Obi-Wan… we’ll save him. I promise. But right now…” Rex trailed off, wincing as Obi-Wan’s breath hitched before it came out as a soft keen.

There was nothing to do for that and so they simply laid in bed, Obi-Wan watching the wall and Rex watching the back of Obi-Wan’s neck, both consumed in their thoughts.


	8. Blank eyed vod

Pressing his fist to his mouth, Rex frowned slowly at the screen.

Around him, quiet chatter sometimes broke through his thoughts, others contemplating the same thing as he did, the sight of their brother at Vader’s side.

And yet not at the same time.

Cody was too empty eyed to be fully himself, just like every other vode under the chips control.

A lot were worried about bringing them out of that control too, several vode had bitten the end of their blasters once their sanity came back to them and Rex heart twinged painfully as he thought of Bly.

It was no secret that he had broken out of the programming only to realize what he had done.

The 327th were without a commander within the hour of Bly breaking through the chips programming, the horror and self loathing of knowing he had shot down Aayla, most likely being the one who aimed the killing shot, being too much for him.

He was one of many unfortunately.

Many vode who managed to circumvent the chips couldn’t live with the guilt, others went kamikaze, trying to take out the Emperor or important depots.

But some managed to find their way to Homebase and the other ships, joining the brothers that had rebelled.

Cody however would be safe to bring out of his chip, his Jedi was _here_ , alive and if not well, then at least healing and just as capable as always.

He might feel guilt for shooting down the Jedi but…

Well, it was better than Bly or Blood, the latter spent every moment not on duty getting drunk and several of the medics were considering intervening.

So far Rex was holding off on signing the medics the power, Blood was still mourning her general but if she didn’t in a week or two stop drinking, he’d have no other choice but to let the medics sober her up and pretty much force her into therapy.

“What do you think Rex?” The voice cut through the blonds thought.

Looking up, Rex blinked at Wolffe with confusion, the hologram flickering in and out due to interferance.

The man huffed. “Told ya all he wasn’t listening.” He grunted, glancing at the rest of the room.

Shaking his head, sitting up, Rex sighed. “Sorry, I was thinking about Blood. Medics are on my tail about her and if she doesn’t show signs to mellowing soon, I’m going to have to give them emergency power.” He murmured.

There was a round of grimace.

While everyone understood why Blood was as she was at the moment, that didn’t mean they had to like it. To see another vod harm themselves so…

“What were you saying Wolffe?” Rex questioned, leaning forward to show he was paying attention finally.

“Cody,” Wolffe tapped at the screen he had, most likely playing the same vid Rex had of Cody. “What if we sent a message to him, lured him away from Skywalker and then knocked him out?” He questioned.

Wincing slightly at his former General’s name, having gotten used to simply calling him Vader, Rex frowned. “I’m not sure… he doesn’t leave Vader’s side much.” He stated warily.

To that Wolffe nodded. “True, but I’m thinking we grab him on Coruscant. No one is going to pay attention to a few clones on Coruscant. He’s still our vode under that helmet, if one of us approaches him and asks for him to meet him…” He trailed off.

“It is as good a plan as any,” Gree murmured, his hologram steadier due to their ship closeness to the Homebase. “Its how we managed to get Funk actually, their personality is still under there, its just messing with the part that was loyal to the Jedi I think.”

Frowning heavily, sitting back in his chair, Rex slowly rubbed his chin. “…We’d have to go about it extremely careful, no slip up or the demagolka will realize something is up.” He stated slowly, ignoring the bug eyed look some of his vode sported.

So he called Vader a demagolka, so what?

After all the things Vader had done now, the things he had done to the galaxy, to the surviving Jedi, to _Obi-Wan…_ how could he not?

Whoever Vader had been before, that wasn’t who he was anymore.

There was nothing left of the kind, brave and sometimes reckless General that Rex knew, the one that remembered the name of every trooper and tried to minimize their fatality. The man that sat with Rex after Kadavo.

The man Rex had once loved, if purely in a platonic manner.

“Riiiight… actually, I had an idea for that,” Doom stated, leaning forward in his seat, eyes glancing nervously between Wolffe and Rex. “But it would mean getting you on Coruscant Rex.”

Brows raising and arms crossing over his chest, Rex tilted his chin. “Go on…”

Nervously, Doom lined out his plan to the room of former commanders and captains.


End file.
